Nurse JIN
by Bocchan-Honey
Summary: Jin is an 18 year old medical student who got the job he wanted, he is now a nurse in Tokyo General Hospital.  But wait! He has to dress as a female nurse for a certain doctor to hire him.   Its better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1: JIN

Chapter 1: Jin

Jin Valentine is a talented 18 year old medical student who lives a semi-normal life, but his family is full of secrets and unpayed debts. When his parents died he was left with the apartment and the burden of repaying the debt of his parents. It all goes smoothly for him until he starts to get blackmailed and stalked, when he finds his cat hanged inside his apartment he decides its the last straw, he has to get out of there, but how? He has no money and no friends to help him...

Besides if he tried to sell the apartment his enemies would find out right away. His only hope is to run away and try to be hired at Tokyo General Hospital, but he is only a male-nurse, and theres no hope of getting in TGH without certain _aquaintances._

He must try though, or he has no choice but going back to his apartment...and probably get killed sooner or later...NO! He had to try!

He got his trolley and filled it up with basic necesities...like clothes, his toothbrush and some money he saved up. He left it there, ready for when _that time_ came.

He got up at 6 sharp in the morning and got all of his college paperwork and work certificate, he had very good grades in college, and he aced his medical exams, so he should be fine.

He put on his dark grey long sleeved shirt and his black jeans, not very formal, but he was never invited to a formal event, so why bother buying fancy clothes? He combed his raven hair, it was black, but it looked nlue inn the sunlight. "I really need to cut it" he thought as he pulled it back into a ponitail, it was already shoulder lenght. He was really annoyed, he looked allot like a girl, especially with his hair that long! ..he had his mother's sky blue eyes and her jawline...his figure didn't really help either. He was the slender type of guy. Why do i look like her? "Why?" he thought.

By thinking too much he lost track of the time, it was 7:40 already! He had to be there soon otherwise he wouldn't get an apointment!

He got his folder, put in into his backpack and went out and got just in time to the station where he could catch the train to Noriyara*(imaginary station in front of the hospital).

He got out of the train and walked in front of the building, it was intimidating. The hospital where he worked in wasn't even half as big as TGH, he suddenly started to feel very sm

all.

...

As he walked into the building he went thowards the reception desk, he would get information there.

He asked the tired looking receptionist where he could get an appointment for a job interview, she simply gave him a paper sheet with "#199" writen on it. "What is this? " "Is this a clue of some sort?" he stared at the piece of paper for a few seconds and he remembered something, the door that lead to the receptionist office had a big "1" written on it. So assumed that it was a room number, he just had to find room 199 now. There where stairs in front of him, and on top of the stairs a door with a "2" writen on it! He just had to follow the stairs and corridors in this white maze... He got up the stairs and found himself in front of 3 corridors, each one of them had a red number on the wall.

"...number 3.." he thought, so without hesitation he followed corridor 3. It seamed endless, he was going to be late if he continued like this!

So he started running...

...

Dr. Kyo Vittoria sat in his office as usual, all he had to do today was interview some new recruits for himself, he had no team like doctors usually do, he just randomly picked nurses to assist him in complicated operations. He was a perfectionist, and a prodigy at what he did, he was one of the worlds most famous doctors. He had money and women, lots of women, he was a womanizer.

That was thanks to his _charm, _he had a certain quality that made people maleable like playdough in his hands, he was good at manipulating them and gaining profit from it.

But looks help as well...

Midlenght light brown hair framed his gorgeous face, his eyes were either black or a really dark brown and he was 5'8.5 and he loved to use his height to his advantage.

He reached for his drawer and got out a small black book, it was _the book, _where god knows what he wrote in it. It was a mistery at the hospital, nobody but himself as ever seen the contets of that book, and if they did...

...they didn't live enough to tell it.

...

Jin ran through the various corridours and stairs, he was panting and running short of air, his side hurt and he felt as if he could collapse any second. "What time is it?"...8:25! I have to be there in exactly 5 minutes!

Those last few steps were the most difficult steps he ever made, he wiped his sweat of his forehead and tried to look as presentable as possible, there...

" 199"

""

(name) brethed in before knocking on the white door...

"...come in"

He gently turned the handle and stepped inside.

There was a man in his 20's, light brown hair and black eyes... he was gorgeous. Jin never really payed attention to men, but this was no ordinary man, he looked unreal. Too good to be true. He was quite tall from Jin's point of view, but in the end, _most men_ are tall from his point view.

"take a seat"

Said , with a hint of amusement in his voice..."sorry i didn't present myself!" said Jin, he tried his best not to sound nervous. "..its nothing i cant handle.." he repeated to himself while he put his bag on the floor.

"Im Jin Valentine, i came here to get a job as a nurse, and i hope you'd be so kind to allow me to work here, i brought my paperwork from my previous year as a nurse at Kokohama Hospital and some references." He handed the folder to the doctor and observed him as his eyes read through the front page.

"Jin"

"yes?"

...

"are you a girl?"

"WHAT?"

"would you like to be a girl?"

"NO! IM A GUY, I WAS BORN A GUY AND IL DIE A GUY!" Jin failed at hiding his embarrassement.

"Well you would make a cute girl tho..." said the doctor while sitting up and slowly walking thowards Jin, "what is he thinking?" "this is creepy id better go..." "but where could i possibly go, i have to stay" "but what is he planning" "why does he thing id look cute as a girl?" "this is weird!" ..a million thoughts went through Jin's mind as twirled Jin's hair with his finger.

"How about i give you this job if you promise to wear the girls uniform and allow me to give you _private lessons _whenever i want?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, and you have to promise not to tell anyone."

...

"NO!" yelled Jin as he pushed the doctor's hand away, "i would never do that you pervert!" "you think im THAT desperate?"

(truth is he was desperate)

"I would never do that!"

"Well you can always go back to yokohama and get killed." said the doctor as he sat down again. "How do you know about that?" "how could you know my life is in danger?" "are you a stalker?" Jin said in an angry tone of voice, he was onestly weirded out..

"..what's with this man" Jin thought as Dr. Vittoria just sat there starring at a very angry Jin,a small chuckle escaped his lips and Jin started to get slightly scared, this wasn't chuckling! He was planning something.

"then why are you still here?" said the doctor with a smirk on his face.

Jin was still on the white chair in front of Vittorias desk, he couldn't leave, what would he do? In a pathetic attempt to change the subject, Jin said: "how do you know im in danger?"

"Yokohama is known for its high crime rate and your surname sure doesnt help, Mr. Valentine." Said the doctor in a mocking tone as Jin followed Vittoria's hand with his eyes, he wanted to know..

", your family has been known for living the _good life _thanks to debt and borrowing from the wrong people, i should know, since ive been involved with those people."

There was a short pause, when the Doctor started speaking again:

"Now, will you accept? Mr..Valentine." He said in a charming, narrator-like tone of voice.

...

"wait!" said Jin...

"Yes?" asked the doctor..

"Can i wear shorts underneath?" .."i mean, when i wear the girls uniform..".

"sure."

Said the doctor, as he gave Jin some paperwork to fill up. "DONT wear knee lenght shorts!.."

"..that's cheating."

..he said with a grin on his face.

..and then. Jin stepped out of the room and headed back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2: the baby!

chapter 2: "The baby"

Jin woke up at 7:30 in the morning, confused and tired. He took a deep breath and a moment to focus:

"So, i got the job, but in exchange i have to dress as a female nurse and let him molest me..."

Jin's heart almost stopped as he realized what he just did, he was screwed. And it was too late to go back, he got the job. He wanted to kick himself, but he was happy at the same time. He had a job, he was protected as long as he worked there.

"..paperwork" Jin thought as he pulled out from his bag the sheets that Dr. Vittoria gave him yesterday. He grabbed the bag that he packed with his clothes and basic necessities, like money, toothbrushes and toothpaste.

He took the bus to Noriyara and stepped in the hospital once again. He needed to find a place to finish his paperwork that he started yesterday..

Luckily the main corridor had "cantine" and an arrow leading the way painted on it, so he found it in no time, it wasn't crouded. Good, that way he could write in peace. As he filled up the paperwork, he felt observed. He tried to ignore it, but it got more and more obvious that he was infact being observed.

He turned around and noone was there, he focused once again on his paperwork and then..

"Hi!"

Jin almost fell from his chair, there she was a young girl dressed in the hospitals uniform, she looked like she was about the same height as himself, mousy brown hair and light brown eyes that looked like they meant nothing but kindness. Jin being a guy (even though he didnt look like one) couldnt help but look at her cleavage, her breasts werent as big as some women but she was probably a C or double C...

"Im Hannah!, im guessing youre the new nurse! Whats your name?"

She said very quickly, Jin took time to think before he answered, there is no way he could tell her he was a guy and then dress like a girl, no, this had to be a secret.

"Im Jin, yes i just got hired by ."

"Kyaa! Well work toguether!" She yelled as she tried to hug Jin, she was _really_ hyper...

"You must meet Angella and Laura! They work for as well! Hes kind of scary, but youl get used to him."

While Hannah was talking he pretended to listen to her while he filled up his papers, "Done!" Jin said, he was sort of proud of himself. "Great, now you can come with me and meet the girls!".

Hannah took Jin's hand and lead him out of the cantine, they went through a corridor that was smaller than the others. And it lead to a small white room.

"Here we are!"

Hannah let go of his hand while she knocked on the door, "its me Hannah.." she said while pressing her ear against the door, "come in.." a voice said from inside.

As they went inside the room Jin saw two girls sitting on a couch, he assumed they were Angella and Laura.

"Laura is the readhead and angela is the brunnete."

"..oh you must be the new nurse!" said Laura, she had bright green eyes and she was a foot taller that jin, she was very pale, beautiful pale.. "welcome to our little group, excuse Hannah's behavior, shes not always like that."

"Theres NOTHING wrong with my behaviour Laura!" said Hannah, she looked slightly annoyed, but the she started giggling. She is weird...

"Im Angella, if you have any problems dont hesitate and ask." Said the brunnete woman, she had blue eyes and looked like she was the eldest in there, she looked in her mid 20's.

"How rude of me, im Jin Valentine, nice to meet you all."

"How old are you Jin?" said Laura. "oh, Im 17.." said Jin. "Youre the youngest here then!" said Laura with a small smile on her lips...then she said:

"You see, Angella is 23, im 19 and Hannah is 18, so that makes you the baby!".

"the baby?.."

"Yes Jin, youre not the baby in a BAD way, its just a nickname..." said Angella.

"Youre so cuuuuute!" said Hannah, her eyes where sparkling, she really looked like an anime character. "Youre so small too, you look like a little doll!" she continued as Jin cursed his appearance, "why, oh why do i look like a girl?" he said under his breath, then he thought..oh this is a compliment for a girl...

"Aww! thank you, youre too kind". He said, trying to sounds as shy as possible. "Beep beep!"

"Oh we have to go, the doctor needs us."

"Hay!" said Hannah sounding very Japanese, "come with me Jin, il explain what you have to do.." said Hannah.

Jin has been a nurse for 1 year, he knew what he had to do, his job was getting paperwork done and getting appointments marked. Or so he thought, what would Vittoria ask him to do? And then the nurse uniform came back to his mind, and the "_pleasing_". He was so not ready for this. He followed Hannah to Vittoria's office and she said:

"get inside Jin, Vittoria will explain it all..."

Jin stepped inside the doctors office once again, this time he was actually intimidated.

"So..since ive hired you, i expect you to complete your work perfectly and adress me as Dr."

Jin nodded and waited for Vittoria to start talking again..

"See that folder there? I expect you to take it to the main reception and order what the blue list says to order. You will find that folder everyday, and i expect you to repeat the process every day." "You will also need to answer the phone and make appointments, lets say youl be like a secretary for a while". "Theres your locker key in the bottom of the bag." Said Vittoria as he looked inside his desk's drawer.

"Also, put this on."

It was a bag, and it was only natural to assume it had the female nurse uniform inside it. "Fine.." said Jin, looking slightly embarassed.

"aww..." said Vittoria in a sarcastic tone. "Dont worry, youl look fine in it!" he said with a small grin on his face, "The changing rooms are next to the Nurse's Lounge, dont be late!". Jin nodded and walked out taking the box and his uniform.

"Oh..one more thing." said Vittoria in a quiet voice.

"If you dont do your job right..i might have to _punish_ you."

"Oh s***!" Jin thought as he rushed thowards the door.

...


	3. Chapter 3: White shorts

chapter 3: White shorts

As he headed thowards the changing room Jin realized something, hes a boy, how would he be able to change in the girls changing room without being noticed? Theres no way he would pass as a girl, right?

He opened the door and luckily for him, nobody was there. He closed the door behind him and put the box down, he had about 10 minutes to get dressed and head thowards the main reception. He opened the bag and took out the pale-pink uniform, it had a zipper and buttons on the left side of the torso, it was a typical uniform, it had a "beeper" put into the front pocket it was high necked, short sleeved and it looked quite short. Well he thought of that the other day and got out of his backpack a pair of white short-shorts, they were the only ones he could wear since the Dr said: "no knee leght shorts.." "thats cheating." Well these shorts were about the right lenght, they covered half of his thigh and they were comfortable.

He took of his white shirt and started unbuttoning his jeans, before pulling them down he looked around, god knows what would happen if they found a guy in the girls changing rooms!

He dropped his pants on the floor and put his shorts on, next thing he put on a white t-shirt, it was uncomfortable wearing the nurse uniform over bare skin, he knew from previous experience. He held the pale-pink uniform and put it on, he adjusted it to fit his waist and started buttoning it up. It fit him perfectly, and it was quite small.

He looked at himself in the big mirror in the changing room's bathroom and for a moment there, he could actually see himself as a girl. A small smile escaped his lips, and for a moment there..he felt really, really... gay.

"Its just a job, i have to resist if i want to live."

He put on his plain white canvas shoes and put his clothes in his backpack. He got a key out of his backpack and looked at the number on it:

"24"

"19, 20, 22...24!" he found the locker and put his backpack inside it. He was ready to go, he got the box and headed thowards the door.

He breathed in and got out, it was kind of embarrasing, going around like that, but he had to make it look natural. As if he always wears girls clothes. As he went through the corridor, he noticed 2 female nurses walking next to eachother, gigling. Then he noticed how he walked, he was walking like a man. He had to walk like them...somehow.

He quietly observed how they moved their legs, the knees touched each other. That's what he had to do, he walked a little bit awkwardly at first, but then he got the hand of it! He now looked exacly like a girl.

He folled the steps leading to the main reception and he didnt notice that standing in that corridor there was him, the handsome green eyed, black haired doctor Cain Hamazaki.

...

Dr. Cain, or affectionately Cane. He was one of the 3 "chef" surgeons, The 3 being:

, and the infamous .

Cain had a "sibling" rivalry with , when either one of them wanted something, they would get it. And if what they want is the same thing, it would not end up well.

Little did Jin know, that he was being observed by this .

And that he was beguining to be intrigued by Jin.

...


	4. Chapter 4: The room

Chapter 4: The room.

Jin was heading thowards the reception desk when Hannah suddenly grabed his waist! He almost droped the box on the floor. "..damn, shes stronger than she looks." Jin thought as he tried to walk (with hannah still atached to him).

He arrived to the front desk and put the box down, Hannah suddenly let go of him and directed her attention thowards the clock, "OH MY GOSH!" she began to run thowards the main corridor and while running you could hear her yell "im late...oh no what will i do IM LATE!". Jin concentrated and gave the receptionist the papers that the doctor told him to give her. Then he headed thowards 's office.

He answered the phone and filled up paprerwork there, because Vittoria was NEVER in his office during the day, he stayed during the night. Writing on his black book.

It was 8:35 already, and nobody called, so he managed to get some paperwork done. And then suddenly! "Beep! Beep! Beep!" he picked up the phone, but the sound didn't come from the phone, it was from his pocket, his "Beeper" or "Ringer" was glowing and beeping, he took hold of it and clicked the "read" button:

"In my Office, Now."

It was from Vittoria, but this was his office, unless he's got a secret office. He texted back:

"where?"

He waited a few seconds and there it was, he replied: "..in the unused locker room."

The only way to know that is asking, so he stopped a random doctor and asked him where the unused locker room was. "corridor 13, room 1", the bored looking doctor replied, before heading away. "Thanks!" said Jin as he followed corridor one, he was once again running in this giant maze. But! He knew where the Dr's office was. It was on corridor 8, so he just had to carry on until he sees the number 13.

10, 11, 12...and 13 was missing. "what?" thought Jin as he tried to make sense of his situation. "But im in corridor 12, there must be a corridor 13!" he thought. And then he thought:

"If its unused, it means its useless, therefore why write a number on it?"

So he carried on through the blank corridor in front of him, and found a door, it didnt have any numbers on it. But he knew this was it. He put his hand on the handle and began to turn it, when he remembered what he had to do...

"I can't believe this! He called me all the way here to ..."

But what would happen if he didn't show up? Would he get fired? Yes he certainly would, he didn't trust this doctor. Especially in a confined, numberless room where no one could hear him. But he couldn't afford loosing this job. He opened the door and walked in.

It was just like all the other rooms, plain, white, two chairs, one table and a desk. It was getting slightly depressing, everything was so repetitive and monotone.

"Im here.." Jin said as he made sure the door was opened behind him. "Finally.." said in his familiar mocking voice.

"Where are you?" said Jin, still holding on to the door handle. "Come in, dont be afraid." And with that Jin started walking inside the room. When he heard the beeping noise again he looked to his left and there he was, sitting on his "Boss-chair", like he was some sort of king, with a "devil may care" attitude.

"Do you need anything Dr?" asked Jin, prettending not to know _why_ this man called him in his office. Vittoria didn't say anything, he just stood up and headed thowards Jin. Now he was really scared, what on earth is this man thinking? "Does he thing im his toy or something?". Jin was thinking of a way to get out of this without getting fired and suddenly Vittoria grabbed his wrists and pressed him against the nearest wall. Jin felt as if his heart was going to burst out his chest any moment now. There was no eye contact, and that didn't make it any less embarrassing. "What do you think youre doing?" yelled Jin, he was trying to get out of his grip, but this guy was too strong, he litteraly felt as if his heart popped. He could feel Vittoria's warm breath on his neck, the doctor was now kissing his collarbone "Stop this you bastard!" Jin felt as if he was being eaten alive. And when he suddenly felt lighter he looked down and the "bastard" was holding him up against the wall, witha tight grip on his thighs. "Let go of me!" Jin said with a trembling voice.

"Dont you remember our little agreement?" said Vittoria as Jin tried to get this man's hands of his thighs... in vain.

"If you collaborate, id love to make this fun for both of us, but youre really making this difficult for me."

Said the doctor as he rested his lips on the corner of Jins mouth, as if he was going to kiss him. Jin moved his head to the side, but Vittoria grabbed his chin and pressed his lips against Jin's, hard enough to bruise.

It was like an electric shock, the heat was getting unbearable, but Jin had to fight he he didn't want to get quite _litteraly_ screwed.

He tried to free himself by pushing on Vittoria's shoulders. It didn't really help, but Jin knew something, he learned it from a self defense book.

Jin quickly put his hand on the Doctor's neck and grabbed his addam's apple. This can seriously cause damage to his air tube. It could kill him, but he had to do this if he wanted to free himself. He just wanted to knock him out so he could escape.

Vittoria felt Jin's hand grab his neck and he was pressing really hard, it was painfull, he felt like he was going to die. Vittoria knew this move, if he wanted to breathe he had to let him go, as he let go of Jin's hips, he didn't notice how his legs were failing him. And so, he found himself on the floor panting for air, his throat hurt and Jin was gone...

...

Jin ran through the unumbered corridor and headed thowards the girl's toilets.

"..bastard."

JIn thought as he opened the door, he got into one of the stalls and stood against the wall. "Im so fired" he muttered. "What now?", "..i should get my stuff and just wait to get fired, then il go back home...and..", he put his hands on his face and had a deep breath.

"JIN!"

He heard hannah calling him, "I saw you running, you looked upset so i got worried." she said, "please come out...".

Jin walked out of the stall and put a fake smile on his face.

"What happened?" said Hannah as she cupped Jin's face, surprising him a bit.

"Im going to be fired" he said, "Nooooooooooooooooo!" she cried, "this can't be! What happened?" .

"I messed up with some paperwork." He lied as Hannah's expression changed from worried to angry. "NO." she said, as she took Jin's wrist and pulled him out of the bathroom running.

"Where are we going?" said Jin as Hannah pulled him in a corridor he din't recognize.

"We are going to see the Dr!." She said as Jin remembered every instant of what happened in the neglected locker room. "No, its not necessary!", "Im fine really!", Jin said as he tried to free his wrist from hannah's grip.

"Damn, shes strong."

When Hannah stopped walking he knew they were there, in front of Vittoria's office. She knocked on the door, and looked as serious as ever. It was starting to scare him, even though he felt a little ashamed about it. "Yes?" Replied Vittoria from inside his office.

Hannah opened the door and went near . She looked as she about to yell at him, but instead..

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"DONT FIRE !"

She cried, as Jin just stood outside the door. He really wanted to dissapear now. He felt so embarrased but ANGRY at the same time, "ITS HIS FAULT, NOT MINE!" Jin thought as he crossed his arms.

"Im not going to fire Jin."

...

Jin couldn't believe this, maybe he wasn't as much of a bastard as he thought, maybe he feels guilty! "There would be no _fun_ in that wouldn't it?" Said the Dr as Jin uncrossed his arms.

"Right Jin?"

Said the doctor as he stood up and leaned on the edge of the door. Jin simply glared at him.

Hannah felt the tension betweent the two and decided to go away silently, she felt unnecessary there.

"You may call me Kyo, Dr sounds so detached."

Said KYO...as he ran his finger through Jin's hair. Jin was speechless, he was too proud to admit it, but he liked the touch. He liked how he made him feel.

...

The day ended at 9 o'clock for Jin. And he was usually dead by then, the only thing that seemed to give him energy was eating lots and lots of sweets. But after realizing that they would be expensive to buy every single night. He resorted to drinking black coffee with 3 spoons of sugar in it, even though he hated coffee.

And Hamazaki knew this.

. Or affectionately _Cain_ stayed the whole night in the hospital, working and drinking. He did an extra long night shift, taking only sunday off.

People thought he was insomniac, maybe he is.

Truth is he didn't really work much during his night shift, but he liked to read. He was one of those persons that can read 500 pages in one night.

His eyes were greedy and once he liked something, he wanted to know everything about it.

...

Jin's plastic cup was now stained, with the rest of what was a very bitter cheap coffee. "They should really consider investing in a better coffee machine." He thought as he walked to the bin located next to one of the offices.

It was quiet upstairs where he worked, but there were people still working. Like Hannah and the others. They were probably just chatting in the little room that they used as a lounge.

He walked thowards the Bin, and felt as if he was being observed, he ignored the feeling and got closer to the bin. He heard footsteps, now he was sure he was being followed.

He turned around to check if anyone was there and suddenly out of nowhere..

"Hi Jin!"

Said Hannah putting her arms around Jin's neck. "You scared me Hannah!" said Jin looking slightly annoyed. "Aww, i just wanted to surprise you! Anyway, what are you doing Later?".

"What do you mean?" asked Jin, the only thing he wanted to do now was sleep. "I mean as if going out, im going back to my appartment, but im bored, so if you want to go out or something im available!" She said looking slightly hiper.

"I was going to go back...ho" Jin remembered, he had to get out of that house before he gets killed. "I have to get my Stuff and find a place to stay...somehow."

"Why, are you in trouble? You can stay at my house if you want, my sister went to college a few weeks ago, so you can stay in her room."

Jin was surprised by her kindness, she was offering him a place to stay! "Really? You really dont mind?" Replied Jin, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Of course NOT! You can stay as long as you want, my sister isn't even going to come back when she finishes college, she lives with her boyfriend!"

"Thank you so much.." Said Jin feeling slightly guilty because he didn't really do anything for her, she was the one who got his Job back.

"You know what time it is?" She asked him, looking happy. "Its 8:59!", "Let's go home!" She answered her own question.

They walked thowards the locker rooms to retrieve their things and leave as soon as possible.

Jin grabbed his trolley containing his clothes, etc. And they took the lift to ground level.

Meanwhile, Cain was sitting in his office, reading "A clockwork orange". And he heard Jin and Hannah's conversation.

...

Hannah and Jin took the bus at 9:15 to Yomasan, he didn't need to take the bus to his house anymore, he was finaly safe. He helped Hannah take off her jacket and just sat down. They were still in theyre nurse uniform, ang got quite some attention from 2 guys in the other side of the train. "Perverts." Jin thought as he pretended to look through his backpack, to minimize the emabarassement. "Next stop Yomasan." Said the_ Lady of the train_.

"Have you got all your stuff Jin?" Said Hannah while picking up her own bag. "Yeah." Jin said, he felt really tired.

The doors opened and they stepped out of the bus, Jin simply followed Hannah, as they went through the neighbourhood.

"Here we are!" said Hannah as she got hold of her necklace and pulled it out of her shirt, revealing a set of keys.

She opened the door and Hanged her Jacket to the wall. Jin did the same with his own. It was an appartment located in the ground floor, small, but big enough for 2 people. The walls were sky blue and had a few post its here and there,_ she probably has a bad memory_, Jin thought.

"So, welcome to my Crib!" She giggled. "As you can see its not buckingham palace, but its big enough for 2!". She smiled.

"Its nice!" Jin said, and he wasn't lying. It was nice, it had that warmth that only happy places have.

"Where do i put my stuff?" He asked, he did his best not to sound like he was taking advantage of her kindness.

"Come with me." She said, while going through a small corridor that went through the Tv room and the bathroom.

There they were, there was a room with 2 beds in it. "You can take the blue bed, my sister used to sleep in it." -"Thanks." Jin said, while putting his trolley next to the bed, good thing there was a wardrobe next to the bed, so he could put his stuff in there.

Before he knew it, it was already 10:00 pm, "If youre hungry, dont hesitate to explore the kitchen!".

Jin nodded and started unpacking his trolley, most of his clothes are boyish. Well, he could pretend he was a tomboy.

When he finished unpacking, he put his trolley underneath the bed, he heard a voice in the living room, then another and another, "TV" he thought.

He walked out of the room and went through the small corridor that led to the living room.

There she was, with a bowl of instant noodles in her hands. "Jin, since i thought you might be tired, i made some for you as well. Theyre on the kitchen." She finished the sentence with a smile.

"Thank you Hannah." He replied, he felt sort of guilty. "Im not taking advantage of her kindness, right?"

He went to the kitchen and took the small white-and-blue bowl, he aproached Hannah and..."May I?".

"Sure, sit down." And so he sat down next to Hannah on her pale-pink sofa, it felt good, he felt like someone still cared about him.


End file.
